Le dernier festival ensemble
by nama13
Summary: One Shot/ L'équipage débarque sur une île en plein festival. Un festival si connu que des personnes du monde entier viennent l'admirer. Y compris les Dragons Céleste, avec comme protection de hauts gradés. Luffy et ses compagnons vont devoir les affronter ou mourir... /Bad end


**Le dernier festival ensemble**

C'était une île souvent en fête, attirant beaucoup de touristes. Mais ce qui faisait venir des quatre coins du globe ces personnes, c'était bien le célèbre festival d'été.

L'île possédait en son centre une large plaine pouvant bien accueillir des milliers de personnes. Autour, un ruisseau contournait la verdure et plus loin était bâtie la ville, entourée de murs, surtout faîte de restaurants, d'hôtels paradisiaques, de piscines, de bains et de tout ce qui pouvait attirer un touriste. La ville était basée sur cette économie.

Sur la brochure qui présentait le festival d'été, on pouvait voir un immense nuage de pluie et d'orage à forme humaine. L'eau était ses jambes, les éclairs sa tête. Les scientifiques de ce pays avaient trouvé le moyen de faire de la tempête un magnifique spectacle. Et ce dernier, rassemblant toujours des montagnes de personnes, avertissait tous les ans les autorités pour garder un temps soit peu les hurlements de joie de la foule en délire.

Sauf que cette année, un Dragon Céleste se déplaçait pour voir ce spectacle. Évidement, toutes les mesures furent prises pour qu'il ait la place d'honneur, que son voyage soit agréable et surtout qu'il soit protégé en permanence. Les plus hauts gradés l'accompagnaient donc dans son voyage, au grand malheur des pirates qui aimaient rêvasser pendant ce festival. Mais ce détail, Luffy D. Monkey s'en fichait.

Lui et son équipage avait suivi le Log Pose et étaient arrivés par un heureux hasard sur cette île joyeuse en pleine festivité. Usopp, Chopper et Luffy, trop contents de cette ambiance fêtarde, changèrent leurs habits contre des vêtements avec plus de couleurs que d'habitude, pour se fondre dans la masse de touristes virulents. Ils sautèrent avec excitation hors du bateau, sous les cris de la navigatrice qui leurs disait d'être prudent. C'est à peine si ils l'entendaient.

« De vrais gamins... » soupira-t-elle.

Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle aussi était plus qu'intriguée par ce spectacle contre les forces de la nature.

Le reste de l'équipage se changea à son tour puis rejoignit le « trio des touristes pirates ».

Ils passèrent sous une immense porte, qui faisait partie des murs qui entouraient la ville, sans être interpellés par aucune marine : pendant cette période d'été, les marines, même si leur surveillance était redoublée, ne pouvait empêcher les pirates d'assister au spectacle ou c'était perdre l'économie de l'île.

Ils se noyèrent dans la foule, louèrent une barque et se firent une place dans la rivière où des personnes se prélassaient en nageant tranquillement, attendant le début du spectacle. Ils les accueillirent avec des exclamations de colère. « Passez à la nage ! Vous allez nous foncer dessus ! » Sanji s'excusait devant les mesdemoiselles, les draguant au passage, (sous les soupires et les insultes de Zoro, provoquant par deux fois une bagarre dans le petit bateau) et râlaient auprès des hommes trop excités à son goût. « Vous allez faire peur à Nami chérie et Robin d'amour ! » aboyait-il.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur la grande plaine verte. Le spectacle avait commencé. Un nuage en forme d'homme trouait le ciel. Sa main paraissait vouloir écraser l'île. C'est alors qu'au loin, Robin vit le Dragon Céleste. Elle prêta plus attention à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il arrêtait des pirates pour s'occuper. Luffy, qui avait remarqué que Robin n'avait pas les yeux rivés vers le ciel, regarda vers la direction du Dragon Céleste. « Akainu... » murmura-t-il mais ce nom fut englouti par le bruit de la foule.

Il se retourna vers son équipage. C'était la première fois qu'il posait pied à terre depuis des mois, ils n'étaient pas en état de se battre tout de suite. Cela devenait vraiment dangereux, il fallait qu'il parte au plus vite. Pour l'avoir affronté par le passé, Luffy savait à quel point Akainu était fort.

Sanji lança « Salut, chien rouge ! » Chopper finit sa barbe à papa et s'amusa à son tour à le défier de loin, encouragé par Franky et Brook. Usopp paniqua, leur ordonnant de parler moins fort, en hurlant d'avantage qu'eux quatre. Ils reprirent la barque, retraversèrent les différentes foules alors que l'homme-nuage disparaissait sous des explosions de feux d'artifice. Il fut remplacé par une majestueuse tornade dans le ciel, applaudi par tous.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'immense porte, elle était fermée. Ils n'arrivaient pas à la casser, ni les murs qui entouraient toute la ville. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Franky se souvint avoir vu un tunnel au centre de l'île, qui devait être un passage pour le Dragon Céleste vers l'extérieure. Elle était près d'Akainu mais mieux valait tenter le tout pour le tout.

« De toute façon, je lui botterai les fesses si il se met en travers de notre route ! » déclara Luffy. Et les membres de son équipage sourirent puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

Ils ne reprirent pas le même chemin, contournant la foule en restant près des murs. Petit à petit, l'équipage se divisa : la Marine les avait pris en chasse, chacun était occupé à se battre contre des ennemis. Ils étaient vraiment dans le pétrin.

* * *

Luffy était dans une rue déserte. Tous les touristes se trouvaient maintenant au centre de l'île, sur l'herbe fraîche. Luffy avait utilisé son haki pour se débarrasser en un coup de ses ennemis. Il cherchait maintenant ses compagnons. Mais il avait un problème plus urgent pour l'instant.

Il se trouvait un parc à côté de lui, clôturé par de grandes barrières de deux mètres. Akainu se tenait devant lui, droit, le dominant de toute son imposante carrure. Ses yeux étaient sombres.

« Combien se sont battus contre toi ? » demanda le pirate en grimpant le grillage.

Il ne s'enfuyait pas, loin de là, le mot « fuir » n'existant pas vraiment dans le vocabulaire du jeune pirate mais il essayait juste peut-être de gagner du temps.

« Je ne vais pas te faire une liste, misérable ordure. »

Luffy sauta de la barrière, se retrouvant dans le parc.

« Mais si tu y tiens, je peux commencer par Ace, ton...

\- Je parle de mon équipage. » le coupa Luffy

Akainu détruit le portail grâce à son pouvoir. Ce dernier fondit sur place. Il s'avança vers le pirate, le dépassa puis se positionna face à lui. Il lâcha des noms, attendant à chaque fois quelques secondes pour le suivant. Dans ces secondes là, alors qu'un vide sonore se créait, Luffy fermait les yeux et voyait le visage de son ami maintenant mort.

« Roronoa.

 _Zoro..._

« Sogeking.

 _Usopp..._

« La Jambe Noir.

 _Sanji..._

« Nico. »

 _Robin..._

Luffy ouvrit les yeux. Akainu l'attaqua. Le coup frôla le pirate qui réussit à l'éviter de justesse. Il allait l'attaquer à son tour. Il le pouvait, il pouvait le battre.

Mais plus jamais ses compagnons ne lui souriraient quand il dirait qu'il allait « botter les fesses » à leurs ennemis. Plus jamais.

Cet homme devant lui avait tout pris. Ils devaient venger ses compagnons morts. Mais... À qui cela servirait-il ?

Akainu fonça vers lui.

Luffy avait un rêve. Devenir l'homme le plus libre de toutes les mers. C'était dans ce but qu'il avait rassemblé des compagnons. Des compagnons, des amis, auquel il tenait plus que tout, autant que son chapeau de paille qui était son rêve, sûrement plus. Les protéger était devenu sa raison de vivre.

Akainu fonça vers lui. Il s'abattit sur Chapeau de Paille. Le pirate ne bougea pas. Il pleurait. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans eux.

Il allait maintenant rejoindre ses compagnons.

* * *

 ** _C'est une fin rapide mais qui me plait bien :) Cette histoire est partie d'un rêve. C'est bien rare! Quand avez-vous pensé? ^^  
_**


End file.
